


멈춘 팽이는 다시는 돌아가지 않는다

by yaran1010



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaran1010/pseuds/yaran1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>허무주의에 빠진 과거샌즈가 술처마시고 원나잇한 이야기.</p>
            </blockquote>





	멈춘 팽이는 다시는 돌아가지 않는다

샌즈는 자신이 팽이는 아닐까 하고 잠시 생각했다. 처음 줄에서 빠져나왔을 때는 멈출 줄 모르고 돌아가다, 점점 힘이 빠지기 시작하면 이내 휘청거리다가 결국은 형편없이 바닥을 나뒹구는 팽이. 다시는 팽이에 줄이 감길 일이 있을까. 기억하지 못하는 사이에 팽이엔 줄이 감기고 또 다시 던져질 것이다. 다만 언제나처럼 또다시 팽이는 힘을 잃고 쓰러지겠지. 의미가 있는 짓인가? 어차피 넘어질 팽이라면 다시 애써 줄을 감고 던지는 이유는 뭘까. 그냥 넘어진 팽이는 내버려두고 다른 팽이나 좀 더 세게 던질 것이지.

 

 

 

작게 녜헷 거리는 어린 웃음소리가 들렸다. 어김없이 느껴지는 갈비뼈 위의 무게감에 샌즈는 얄짤없이 손가락을 까딱거려 하얀 영혼을 파란색으로 물들였다. 새앤즈! 꺄르륵 웃으며 마치 이게 장난이라는 듯이 즐기는 목소리에 밀려오는 감정은 언젠가부터 영혼을 잠식한 귀찮음과 한없이 어린 괴물을 향한 비웃음뿐이다. 샌즈는 눈도 뜨지 않고 허공으로 들어 올린 파피루스를 저 멀리 2층 계단 위로 올려놓았다. 아직 어린 파피루스가 2층 계단을 다 내려오려면 적어도 10-15분 정도는 걸릴 테다. 샌즈는 계단 위에서 특유의 웃음소리를 내며 파피루스가 크게 샌즈형아 하고 불러대는 소리를 듣고 소파 등받이로 몸을 굴렸다. 하루 온종일 시끄럽게 놀자 소리만 반복하지. 하나뿐인 동생의 보챔 소리엔 이제 신물이 올라올 지경이다. 전날 마신 술 때문에 실제로 속에서 신물이 올라오는 것을 느끼며 샌즈는 등받이에 이마를 바싹 붙였다. 잘해줘 봐야 뭐해. 어차피 너나 나나 돌아가는 시간 속에서 죽고 또 죽을 뿐일 텐데. …지겨워. 텅 빈 내면에 태도 안 나는 공허를 다시 내던지고 스스로의 정신마저도 내던졌다.

“샌즈형아, 노올자!”

그러나 곧 등허리를 탁탁 쳐대는 자그마한 손에 이끌려나왔다.

“일어나. 일어나! 잠꾸러기! 게으름뱅이야!”

한숨조차도 안 나오는 떼를 쓰며 징징대는 목소리를 듣고 샌즈는 결국 무거운 몸을 일으켰다. 파피루스에게 등을 돌린 채로 일어난 샌즈는 발길에 채는 동생의 몸을 설설 피하며 걸음을 옮겼다. 드디어 일어난 형의 발치에 알짱대며 파피루스는 그저 신이 나서 놀자 놀자하며 방방 뛰었다. 대꾸도 않고 샌즈는 익숙하게 부엌 냉장고에서 대충 손에 잡히는 것들을 집어 들었다.

“밥 먹을 거야? 뭐 먹을 거야? 나도 같이 할래!”  
“위험하니까. 의자에 앉아있어, 파피루스.”

전날 먹은 술이 여지없이 체 내에 팽팽 도는지 입에서 술 냄새가 나는 게 덜 깬 정신으로도 느껴졌다. 부산스럽게 주위를 돌아다니던 파피루스는 샌즈가 집어든 것을 보고 오늘도 핫도그야? 라며 한껏 실망한 티를 냈지만 얌전히 샌즈의 말대로 식탁에 앉았다. 앵앵대는 목소리가 가시고 나니 이제야 좀 두통이 가라앉았다. 샌즈는 대충 냄비에 물을 받아선 렌지에 올렸다. 그리고 잠시 졸았다, 파피루스가 샌즈 샌즈하고 부르는 소리에 맥없이 눈구멍을 열었다.

“불, 불!”

식탁 의자에 앉은 파피루스가 삿대질하며 냄비를 가리켰다. 뭐 많이 끓어 넘치기라도 했나 싶어 슬쩍 옆을 보니 렌지에 불도 안올리고 있었던 것을 이제야 깨달았다. 뒤에서 파피루스가 샌즈 바보 하고 키득대는 소리를 들으며 샌즈는 아무 생각 없이 불을 올렸다. 귀찮아. 홧홧하니 올라오는 열기를 맞으며 생각했다.

 

 

 

파피루스와 늦은 아침을 먹고 나니 슬슬 술이 깨는 느낌이 들었다. 다시 놀아달라고 보채는 파피루스를 데리고 근처에 워터폴로 가니 어김없이 언다인과 마주쳤다. 형의 손을 잡고 신나서 손을 흔들어대던 파피루스가 그제야 손을 놓고 언다인에게로 달려갔다. 헤어진 시간으로 따지자면 고작 7-8시간밖에 안되었을 거면서 어린 괴물들은 몇 십 년은 못 만난 것 마냥 재회인사를 나눴다. 그세 근처 벤치에 앉은 샌즈는 잠시 후 언다인이랑 놀고 올 테니까 어디 돌아다니지 말고 여기 얌전히 있어 하고 말하는 파피루스의 말에 쇄골부근을 벅벅 긁다가 고개를 끄덕였다. 언다인이 그런 샌즈를 보고 게으름뱅이 하고 놀려대자 파피루스는 아니야! 우리 형은 완전 멋진 괴물이야! 하고 언다인에게 말했다.

“이 위대한 파피루스님의 형은 대따대따 대단한 괴물이야!”  
“그렇지만 맨날 볼 때마다 잠만 자잖아.”  
“저렇게 잠을 오래 자는 괴물 본 적 있어?”  
“아니, 없어.”  
“그러니까 대단한 괴물이지!”

녜헥하고 말하는 목소리엔 단 1%의 빈정거림도 없이 순수하게 자부심이 가득했다. 정작 비웃은 것은 샌즈였다. 어린 동생아, 형은 이미 글러먹었단다. 속으로 존재하는 모든 것에게 조소를 날린 샌즈는 이내 그것마저도 의미 없단 것을 생각하며 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 어차피 사라질 시간을 보내기엔 잠만큼 좋은 수단이 없었다.

 

 

 

이 어린 괴물은 대체 체력이 얼마나 좋은 걸까. 하루 온종일 놀고도 자기 전까지 재잘대며 동화책을 읽어달라고 노래를 불러대다 이제야 겨우 잠든 파피루스를 바라보며 샌즈는 책장에 대충 동화책을 끼워 넣고 방을 나섰다. 낮 동안에 잠을 너무 많이 자서인가, 어김없이 밤이 되니 정신이 말똥말똥해져 기분이 나빠졌다. 수중에 남은 돈을 생각하며 샌즈는 오늘은 어디로 갈지 머릿속으로 가게 이름을 넘겨보다, 그냥 언제나처럼 근처에 있는 술집으로 향했다.

 

 

쿵쿵 울리는 싸구려 일렉트로닉 음악에 맞춰 취기가 도는 것이 느껴졌다. 휘황찬란한 조명에 맞춰서 저마다 춤추고 소리를 질러대는 괴물들의 틈바구니에서 샌즈는 제일 싼 맥주를 들이켰다. 아무것도 의미 없다면서 대체 왜 돈은 아낀다고 제일 싼 술이나 시키는 지 스스로도 이해가 안가지만 이제까지 살아온 시간동안 쌓여온 습관이란 건 생각보다 뿌리 깊게 박혀있었다. 왕실과학자의 조수 직함도 도중에 때려치운 탓에 퇴직금도 못 받은 게으른 해골에게 남은 돈은 어린 동생까지 데리고 살기엔 조금 모자란 감이 없지 않았다. 물론 괴물들의 평균 수명에 대비해 계산한 평생 동안 먹고 살 금액을 말한 것이었다.

“혼자 왔어, 친구?”

안주도 없이 맥주 몇 병이 올려 진 테이블에 다가온 괴물이 가진 의도는 얼마나 단조로운가. 샌즈는 서슴없이 어깨동무를 해오는 괴물의 얼굴을 슬쩍 보고는 픽 웃었다.

“헤, 난 그런 거 안 해. 다른 사람 찾아보라고.”

잔뜩 술에 취한 괴물의 손을 쳐내고 샌즈는 맥주병채로 술을 들이켰다. 아무리 세상사에 더는 관심이 없어도 뼈에 박힌 도덕관념이나 양심은 존재했다. 술 마시고, 새벽 늦게 들어가고, 동생이랑 놀아주는 것을 귀찮아해도 도덕관이랑 안 맞는 일은 불쾌했다.

“요 근래에 자주 본 얼굴인데. 친하게 지내자고. 혼자 술 마시면 외롭잖아? ‘뼈’에 사무치게 말이야.”  
“흐, 재밌는 농담이네.”

뼈 괴물에게 뼈 농담을 들이대다니. 샌즈는 자신도 모르게 피식 웃었다. 그 틈을 놓치지 않고 상대방은 재빨리 자기소개를 했다. 금방 이름을 잊어버리고 샌즈는 상대방이 내민 술병을 보고 대충 술병을 맞부딪혀 주었다.

“뼈다귀야. 굴러먹다 온 뼉다구.”

끈질기게 이름을 물어오는 상대에게 적당히 대꾸해준 샌즈는 취기가 올라 제 말에 킬킬거렸다.

 

 

 

금방 다른 괴물을 찾아가겠지 싶었던 상대 괴물은 의외로 진득하니 샌즈의 옆에서 저 하고 싶은 말을 내뱉어댔다. 대충 괴물의 말에 고개를 끄덕여주다 괴물이 한 개그에 낄낄거린 샌즈는 한 병, 두 병, 괴물과 술병을 비워나갔다. 혼자 마시는 술보단 함께 마시는 술이 더 낫기도 했다.

“그래서 내가 말했지, 야 이 글러먹은 개뼉다구야. 드럽게 잘 먹고 잘 살아라! 그런데 그랬더니 정말로 드럽게도 잘 먹고 잘 살더지 뭐야. 하하, 듣고 있어 친구?”  
“어어.”

술냄새 나는 질문에 술냄새 나는 대답으로 대답한다. 오랜만에 진창 취한 느낌은 그리 나쁘진 않다.

“친구 얘기도 좀 해봐. 엉? 내 얘기는 다 했잖아.”  
“아, 별로 재미는 없어.”  
“재미가 없으면 어때. 나도 재미없지만 다 얘기했잖아. 해봐.”  
“헤, 나중에 ‘골’ 때리게 병신 같은 얘기였다고 욕하지나 말라고.”

부추기며 들이대는 술병에 샌즈는 다시 술을 들이키곤 천천히 입을 열었다.

“…흐.”

그러나 술에 잔뜩 취하고서도 결국 샌즈는 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 말해서 뭐하게. 시간선이 뒤죽박죽으로 움직이고 지금 겪고 있는 현재가 사실은 반복되는 것이었다고 말한들 누가 믿어나 준대? 미친 새끼라 욕하지나 않으면 다행이지. 술기운에 몽롱하면서도 한없이 나락으로 떨어지는 기분이었다.

“그냥, 요샌 죄다 귀찮아져서 말이야.”  
“아아, 그럴 때는 술이 적격이지. 그래서 술 마시러 자주 왔구나, 친구.”  
“그런 셈이지.”

대충 얼버무린 샌즈는 슬슬 자리를 떠야겠다고 생각했다. 시간도 시간이고 더 술이 들어가면 내일 파피루스에게 아침을 챙겨주지도 못할 것 같았다.

“이봐, 난 이만 가봐야겠어. 재밌었어.”  
“어, 벌써 가는 거야? 좀 더 놀다 가.”  
“동생이 기다려서 말이야. 그리고 돈도 더 없어.”  
“푸핫, 도옹새앵?”

한껏 무거워진 몸을 일으키려던 샌즈는 팔을 잡아챈 손에 그대로 다시 자리에 앉아버렸다.

“다 귀찮다면서 동생은 뭣하러 챙기게, 응?”  
“헤, 친구. 이거 놓으라고.”  
“좀 더 놀다가. 응? 다 귀찮을 땐 그냥 취하는 게 제일인거 알잖아.”

돈은 내가 다 내줄게. 그냥 내 얘기만 좀 들어줘. 집에 가야한다는 것을 알면서도 샌즈는 잡은 손을 세차게 뿌리치지 못했다. 그래, 그냥 얘기만 좀 들어주면 되잖아. 어차피 집에 가봐야 동생 뒤치다꺼리만 해야 하고. 어차피 다 의미 없는데 동생 밥 좀 안 챙겨준다고 무슨 일 있겠어? 오늘만 좀 더 노는 거야. 솔직히 누구랑 이렇게 얘기하는 것도 오랜만이잖아.  
진탕 취한 정신은 결국 유혹에 넘어갔다. 다시 자리에 앉은 샌즈에게 괴물은 웃으며 더 많은 술을 권했다. 샌즈는 기꺼이 술을 받아들였다.

 

 

 

속이 울렁거리는 게 먼저 느껴졌다. 침대에서 일어난 샌즈는 더듬거리며 욕실을 찾았다. 집 구조가 평소랑 다른 것 같은데 술에 취해서인가. 이상하다고 생각하면서도 올라오는 토기가 급해, 샌즈는 되는대로 변기를 부여잡고 속을 비워냈다.  
힘이 쑥 빠져 샌즈는 한참을 변기를 안고 있었다. 뼈마디가 다 욱신거렸다. 특히 골반 쪽이 쑤시고 아팠다.

“으으…….”

앓는 소리를 낸 샌즈는 변기에서 올라오는 토 냄새에 다시 속을 비워내고 변기를 내렸다. 두 번을 게워내니 속이 좀 편안해져, 주변을 둘러볼 정도로 정신이 들었다.  
아, 저질렀네.  
처음 보는 남의 집 화장실을 보고 샌즈는 허탈하게 웃었다. 그리고 벌거벗은 제 몸과 여기저기에 묻은 정액에 소리 내 웃었다. 고고하게 쌓아올렸던 도덕관념이 산산이 부서지는 느낌은 생각보다 짜릿했다.

 

 

 

이미 상대는 보이지 않았고 협탁에 전화번호가 적힌 쪽지와 골드 몇 푼이 있었다. 거들떠도 보지 않고 옷을 주워 입은 샌즈는 곧장 집으로 돌아갔다.  
예상대로 파피루스는 잔뜩 골이 나서 돌아온 샌즈에게 마구 떼를 썼다. 집에 도착한 시간은 아침시간을 넘어 점심시간쯤이었음에도 샌즈는 딱히 미안하단 소리도 하지 않았다. 쓰린 속을 다스려가며 그나마 일말의 죄책감으로 파피루스에게 늦은 아침 겸 점심을 챙겨주려 했지만 파피루스가 거절했다. 워터폴에 갔다 올 테니 집에 얌전히 붙어있으라고 말하곤 나가버리는 파피루스의 뒤꽁무니를 보고 샌즈는 그저 어이가 없어 허, 웃음을 뱉어내곤 그대로 방에 들어가 자버렸다.

 

 

 

샌즈가 다시 일어났을 때는 이미 한밤중이었다. 자기 전엔 술 때문에, 그리고 자고 일어나선 아무것도 먹지 않아서 쓰린 속을 애써 쓸어내리며 샌즈는 휘적대며 방을 나섰다. 집 안은 고요해, 샌즈는 아직 자신이 잠에서 깨지 않았는지 잠시 고민했다. 파피루스는 어디 있지. 자연스럽게 파피루스의 방을 살핀 샌즈는 파피루스가 없는 것을 알고 방문을 닫았다. 어젯밤에 얼마나 내달렸는지 허벅다리가 덜덜 떨려서 걷는 것도 제대로 못 걸었지만 샌즈는 그저 몽롱한 머리로, 무의식적으로 파피루스를 찾았다. 그러나 방 구석구석을 찾아봐도 파피루스의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 때 아닌 숨바꼭질에 먼저 손을 든 것은 샌즈였다. 알 게 뭐야. 지끈거리는 머리를 벅벅 긁으며 샌즈는 집을 나섰다. 도착지는 어제와 같은 술집이었다.

 

 

 

 

도저히 술이 들어가지 않았다. 어제의 상대도 보이지 않았고 술을 마셔도 신물만 올라올 뿐이라, 샌즈는 맥주 두병만 마시고 집으로 돌아왔다. 술에 취하진 않았지만 뭐에 취하긴 했는지 정신이 몽롱하니 기분이 더러웠다. 언제 왔는지 파피루스는 소파에서 잠들어있었다. 동생의 머리맡에는 서툰 글씨로 샌즈형에게 라고 적힌 편지가 적혀있었다. 슬쩍 보니 형이 요즘 집에 있는 게 좋다는 둥, 예전엔 집에 잘 못 와서 싫었는데 지금은 계속 같이 있으니 좋다는 둥, 그렇지만 나랑 많이 놀아줬으면 한다는 스펠링도 엉망인 글자뿐이었다. 구겨서 쓰레기통에 던져버리고 샌즈는 파피루스를 들어서 방 침대에 올려줬다.  
이불을 목 끝까지 올려주고 샌즈는 술 냄새나는 숨을 훅 내쉬었다. 미안. 형이 지금 너무 힘들어. 파피루스의 이불에 얼굴을 묻고 웅얼거린 샌즈는 곧 이마저도 허망해져서 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이런 말도 난 몇 번이고 반복했겠지? 모르겠어. 어떻게 살아야 할지 모르겠어. 네가 소중하지 않은 것은 아닌데, 너도 모르고 나도 모르는 사이에 너나 나는 죽고 또 죽어서 지금 살아있는 거잖아. 이걸 살아있는 거라고 봐야해? 나는 잘 모르겠어.

 

 

 

 

샌즈는 어깨를 감싼 작은 팔과 두개골 옆에서 새근거리는 소리를 느끼며 잠에서 깼다. 술과 잠에 취한 머리로 눈구멍을 깜박거린 샌즈는 따뜻한 듯, 시원한 듯한 작은 몸을 무의식적으로 끌어안았다. 깊게 내쉬는 숨결엔 간밤에 마신 싸구려 맥주 냄새가 났다. 잠시 끌어안고 있자니 곧 지끈거리는 두통과 함께 무의식을 유영하던 정신이 돌아왔다. 얘는 왜 이러고 자고 있어. 언제 껴안았는지 기억도 나지 않는, 잘 떨어지지 않는 파피루스를 샌즈는 겨우 품에서 떼어냈다. 잠결에 칭얼거리는 파피루스를 침대 위에 눕히고 샌즈는 아주 잠시 파피루스를 바라봤다. 연구소에 있던 시절엔, 그땐 파피루스를 보면 파피루스를 지상으로 보내주겠다는 생각에 힘이 나곤 했는데……. 영혼 위로 잠시 떠오른 아주 자그마한 행복은 곧 이어진 허무에 잠식되었다. 정 주지말자. 공허에 잠식된 내면에서 방어기제가 떠올랐다. 샌즈는 내면에게 동의하며 자리를 떴다.

 

 

 

 

끓는 물에 핫도그 빵과 부들을 넣고 데친 샌즈는 세면대에 물기를 탈탈 털어냈다. 이젠 익숙해진 빵에 칼집내기를 마친 샌즈는 칼집 사이에 부들을 끼우고 마지막으로 케첩을 뿌렸다. 힘 조절을 제대로 못해서 케첩이 생각보다 많이 뿌려졌지만 괘념치 않고 샌즈는 적어도 24시간은 술 외에 아무것도 들어간 적 없는 입속으로 핫도그를 밀어 넣었다. 조용한 부엌에 샌즈가 핫도그를 우물거리는 소리가 퍼졌다.  
아무 생각하지 마. 정신이 깨어있으니 금방 정신을 파고들려는 우울에 샌즈는 의식적으로 생각을 밀어냈다. 이 핫도그는 맛있어. 음, 그래, 맛있네. 케첩 맛이 강하게 나네. 그러고보니 냉장고에 부들도 떨어져 가는데 워터폴에서 좀 꺾어올까. 먹어서 뭐해 어차피 의미 없는 거 알잖아.

“…….”

샌즈는 이쯤 생각하기로 하고 남은 핫도그를 욱여넣었다. 식탁 위에 파피루스 몫의 핫도그를 올려놓고 샌즈는 일찌감치 집을 나섰다. 이른 시간이라 술집도 문 연 곳은 없을 것이고, 생각난 김에 부들이나 좀 꺾어오는 편이 나을 것 같았다.

 

 

 

 

워터폴에 가면 널리고 널린 것이 부들이었다. 간간히 메아리 꽃이 방금 전에 누가 한 말을 반복하는 것을 들으며 샌즈는 워터 소시지를 꺾었다. 한 팔 가득 부들을 꺾고 나니 슬슬 숨이 찼다.  
천장에서 물이 새어나와, 두개골이며 옷을 적셨다. 움직이느라 오른 열을 비처럼 떨어지는 지하수가 식혀줬다. 그러고 보니 몸에 물 묻힌 지도 꽤 오래되었다. 뼈를 타고 흐르는 물방울이 무척 낯설었다. 옷 갈아입은 지는 얼마나 되었더라. 제대로 씻은 적도 꽤 오래전인 것 같은데. 뼈에 떨어지는 물방울이 토독토독하고 말간소리를 내는 것을 듣자니 자연스레 아무 생각도 들지 않아 정신이 맑아지는 것 같았다. 몸에서 나던 악취마저도 씻겨 내려가는 것 같다. 가만히 눈을 감고 떨어지는 지하수 속에서 몸을 적시다, 은연중에 움직인 손에 옆에 있던 메아리 꽃이 맞았다.

“언젠간 우리도 바깥으로 나갈 수 있을 거야.”

누군지 모를 괴물의 말이 흘러나왔다. 텅 빈 정신으로 스며드는 목소리는 어쩌면 그리 예고도 없이 뼛속 깊이 파고드는지. 최소한의 저항도 못하고 기억의 포문을 연 목소리는 자연스럽게 한때 그런 생각을 했었던 병신 같은 과거의 어떤 해골괴물을 의식 위로 끄집어 올렸다. 피곤에 절어서 집에 간신히 돌아오고서도 반기는 동생을 보면 꼭 동생을, 다른 괴물들 모두를 지상으로 보내겠단 생각에 한순간에 피로가 싹 가시던 그런 머저리 같던 괴물을. 지상에 나가면 멋진 스포츠카를 타고 쌩쌩 달릴 거라던 동생을 대신 마법으로 작은 집을 마음껏 날아다니게 해주고, 신나서 웃던 동생의 그 웃음소리에 함께 웃을 수 있었던 괴물을.  
어떤 시간선에선 그 괴물을 포함한 모든 괴물이 지상으로 나갔었다. 모두가 행복했을 때가 있었다.  
하지만 지금은?  
거짓말 치는 것을 좋아하는 기억이라는 친구는 이번에도 사라진 시간과 함께 도망쳤다. 다만 기록이라는 친구는 기억과는 달리 거짓말을 하는 법이 없어, 때로는 자신이 사라져 줬어야 할 자리에도 눈치 없이 남아있었다. 친절하게도 사라져준 기억을 무시하고 기록을 찾아낸 것은 그 병신 같은 어떤 해골괴물이 한 가장 멍청한 짓이었다. 온 몸과 정신 구석구석 박힌 허무는 상냥한 친구의 호의를 걷어찬 벌이기도 했다.  
옴푹 파인 눈구멍 아래 골에 고였던 물방울이 주르륵 미끄러져 내려갔다.  
이제 그 괴물은 더는 희망하길 포기했다. 이제 그 괴물은 동생의 웃음소리에 염증을 느낀다. 이제 그 괴물은 흘러가는 시간 속에 홀로 멈춰있다. 이제 그 괴물에겐 아무 것도 없다.  
힘이 풀린 팔에서 부들이 쏟아졌다.

 

 

 

 

축 젖은 몸으로 샌즈는 밤이고 낮이고 가리지 않는 술집의 문을 열었다. 걸음을 옮길 때마다 질척하니 바닥에 물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨리는 샌즈의 모습에 주인장은 입술을 씰룩였지만 가장 독하고 비싼 술을 주문한 손님을 내쫓을 정도로 물을 싫어하진 않았다.  
굵은 잔에 온 더 락으로 채워진 진한 갈색빛 알코올은 목으로 넘기는 것과 동시에 해골의 소화기관이 어떻게 생겨먹었는지 여실히 알려줬다. 샌즈는 병을 집어 들어, 컵에 채우려다 말고 그대로 입에 물고 나발을 불었다. 목구멍이 타는 것 같다. 그렇지만 곧 그 느낌마저도 사라졌다. 정신은 공허하니 언제나처럼 비어있지만 그래도 몸은 독한 술을 받아들여 시선이 사정없이 흔들렸다. 술집이고 세상이고 죄다 울렁거리니 당최 뭐가 뭔지 알 수가 있어야지.  
혼자 의자 위에서 비틀거리던 샌즈는 겨우 테이블에 팔을 걸치고서 다시 독주를 들이켰다. 식도가 녹아내리는 느낌이 나쁘진 않다. 주변의 색이 섞이고 소리마저도 윙윙대며 맴돌았다. 속은 타는 것 같고 뼈 표면도 누가 달구기라도 하는 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 누가 영혼을 파란색으로 만들기라도 했는지 정신은 날아갈 것 같은데 몸은 자꾸만 아래로, 아래로 늘어지기만 했다.  
술병을 대강 테이블에 올려놓고는 축축하니 무거운 옷을 벗으려고 잡아당겼다. 어디서 깨지는 소리가 났다. 젖은 옷은 뼈에 착 감겨서 잘 벗겨지지도 않았다. 누군가 어깨를 잡았다. 샌즈는 삐거덕거리는 고개를 젖혀 괴물을 바라봤다. 팽팽 도는 시선엔 그 괴물의 얼굴도 제대로 보이지 않았다. 물론 소리도.  
문득 그제 만났던 괴물이 떠올랐다. 아직 옷 속엔 그 때 묻었던 정액이 말라붙어서 누렇게 남아있다. 낄낄대며 입에 나오는 대로 지껄이자 어깨를 잡은 손이 그대로 떨어져 나갔다.  
내 팔이 맞긴 맞는 것인지 잘 움직이지도 않는 팔을 움직여 다시 술을 집으려는데 테이블에 얌전히 올려놨던 술이 없다. 왜 술이 없을까. 중얼거리며 테이블에 손을 짚으니 그대로 쑥하고 미끄러진다. 아픈 것도 없고 그냥 더는 움직이기 싫어져, 그대로 테이블에 몸을 누이고 가물거리는 눈을 아예 감아버렸다.

 

 

 

뭔지 모를 울음소리에 샌즈는 그제야 눈을 떴다. 눈에 보이는 것은 벌거벗은 괴물과 그 어깨에 올려진 뼈다귀 다리였다. 그게 누구건지, 이 괴물이 누군지 떠오르는 것도 없다. 꿈인가. 별다르게 느껴지는 것도 없이 몸엔 힘이 하나도 없다. 꿈이겠지. 헉헉대는 숨소리를 들으며 샌즈는 다시 눈을 감았다. 덜컹대며 허리가 위로 올라갔다, 내려갔다를 반복했다. 묘하게 짓눌러지는 어깨며 뒷목에 쿵쿵 머리가 울려댔다. 잠긴 목소리로 앓는 소리를 내자 골반 안을 가득 채운 뭔가가 쑥 빠져나가더니 허리 밑으로 뭔가가 들어왔다.  
척추를 꽉 잡고 한 쪽 발목을 잡은 채로 괴물이 몸을 굴리자 축 처진 몸은 맥없이 빙글 돌아갔다. 딱딱한 시트 위에 얼굴을 묻고 있자니 이내 다시 척추와 골반 사이에 팔이 들어와 엉덩이를 쭉 올렸다. 꿈치고는 요란한데 싶단 생각이 어렴풋이 들 쯤 골반이 다시 꽉 차며 뜨거운 게 안으로 들어왔다. 으흥. 절로 바람 빠지는 소리가 나왔다. 부드러우면서도 딱딱한 것이 엉덩이뼈와 척추 사이를 문질러대자 머리에 열이 확 올라왔다. 하응. 더운 숨이 터지며 홧홧하니 열기가 머릿속을 잠식했다. 등줄기를 따라 훑어 내리는 손에 간질거려 몸이 배배 꼬였다. 내려간 손이 골반을 틀어쥐고 다른 손은 척추를 쥐고 위아래로 사정없이 흔들었다. 탁탁대며 맞부딪히는 소리는 아득하니 멀게 느껴지면서도 속을 채운 무언가가 사정없이 내부를 쑤셔대는 느낌은 금방 뼈를 타고 찌릿한 자극을 줬다. 아학. 하, 아앙. 야시시한 신음소리는 어디서 들어본 적도 없는 소리 같다. 찌르르 울리는 충격에 머릿속은 이미 새하얗게 번 아웃 상태다. 쿵쿵대며 침대머리에 뒷머리가 찧였지만 그마저도 허리 아래에서 올라오는 쾌감에 삼켜진다. 나오는 대로 입을 벌리고 신음을 뿌린다. 덧없이 떨어진 소리에 맞춰 정신마저도 까무룩 먼 곳으로 추락한다.

 

 

두 번째? 세 번째? 언제부턴 스스로 움직여서 유열하고 신음했다. 누군지도 모를 괴물의 성기를 집어삼키고 무너지려는 몸을 간신히 한 팔로 지탱하고서 절구를 찧었다. 내려가며 성기가 들어오는 것과 동시에 아래에서도 쳐올리며 깊숙이 박혔다. 아흑. 쾌감인지 아픔인지 이제 구별도 못할 자극이 내부에 쌔르르 울렸다. 잠시 숨을 할딱이자 그마저도 참지 못한 성질 급한 괴물이 침대를 잡은 팔을 아프게 쥐고 아래에서 위로 허리를 쳐올렸다. 자, 자까아윽, 학. 잠깐 멈춰달라는 그 짧은 말도 완성하지 못하고 속을 꽉 메우는 압박에 턱턱 막히며 숨이 끊어졌다. 결국은 버티지 못하고 머리부터 아래로 쓰러졌다. 바뀐 체위 탓에 이젠 척추를 눌러대는 성기는 머리가 아플 정도로 자극적이다. 아, 아아. 스파크가 튀는 것처럼 뒷골이 당겨온다. 가슴팍에 이마를 대고 어떻게든 조금 전 부분에 맞춰대자, 운 좋게도 다시 그 부분을 찔러댔다. 발가락과 손가락이 오므라들며 자극이 한 곳에 모였다. 다시 한 번. 그리고 다시. 잔뜩 힘이 들어간 허리를 관통하듯 찔러댔다. 출렁거리는 침대 위에서 헉헉대며 다시금 오르가즘을 느꼈다.

 

 

한 번은 실수라고 치자, 그런데 둘째부터는 실수라고 칠 수 있나? 심지언 나중엔 좋아서 올라가서 박혔는데. 싸구려 숙박업소의 침대 위에 누워 멍하니 찬장을 바라봤다. 입 안이 깔깔하니 목이 막혔다. 그렇지만 잠깐 물 마시러 움직일 힘도 남아있지 않다. 잠에서 깨게 만든 옆에서 코를 골아대는 상대의 소리도 그냥 흘러가는 배경처럼 느껴졌다. 그냥. 텁텁하니 막히는 숨구멍이 오그라들었다. 이대로 죽었음 좋겠다. 눈구멍을 닫고 다시 세상에서 멀어졌다.

 

 

 

 

시공간의 연속성에 변칙이 있단 것을 알게 된 그 다음날, 무기력하게나마 꾸역꾸역 출근한 연구실에 가장 먼저 날아든 것은 부고였다. 연구실에 돌아오지 않은 동료 중 하나였다. 모두 말은 하지 않았지만 예상했단 얼굴이었다. 물론 샌즈 역시도 예상했었다. 당연하게도 사인은 자살이었다. 생전 좋아했던 물건으로 정해진 것은 그 괴물에게 과학자의 꿈을 키우게 한 과학키트였다. 연구실 동료 중 누군가가 참지 못하고 제발 거기엔 뿌리지 말아달라고 소리를 쳤지만 손때 묻은 키트에 먼지가 내려앉는 것은 막지 못했다. 작은 소란에도 다른 동료들은 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 자리만 지켰고 더러는 아예 오지도 않았다. 그렇게 오열과 분노, 냉소, 무기력으로 가득 찬 첫 번째 장례식이 끝났다.  
두 번째는 분노했던 이였다. 이번엔 사고사였다. 사고라고 해야 할까, 죽이려고 한 것은 아니고 그냥 제압하기 위해 던진 공격에 맞아 죽었으니 그래도 사고사라고는 해야겠지. 무차별적으로 다른 괴물들을 공격하다 당한 것이었다. 공격당한 이도, 막으려던 이도, 심지어는 공격한 이에게도, 모두에게 상처만 남은 일이었다.  
세 번째는 한동안 얼굴을 비치지 않던 이였다. 아무도 찾을 수 없던 오지에 옷가지와 약간의 먼지만 남아있던 것을 누군가 발견하고, 그나마 남은 유해로나마 장례를 치렀다. 유족들에겐 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 그 장례식이야 말로 그 동료가 가장 바라지 않았을 것이란 걸 연구실 사람들은 다 알았다.  
끝내 희망을 놓치지 않았던 동료도 있었다. 미뤄지던 사퇴서가 받아들여지고 연구실을 나서던 샌즈를 막았던 괴물은 함께하자고 필사적으로 모두를 설득했다. 그 필사적인 모습에 감흥이라도 받았을까, 아니면 마지막 남은 수단에라도 최후로 의지를 불태우고 싶었던 것일까. 모두가 괴물에게 동참했고, 샌즈만 홀로 연구실을 나섰다.  
이번엔 부고조차도 없었다.

 

 

 

샌즈는 물이 뚝뚝 흘러내려 축축해진 베개를 느끼고 설핏 눈을 떴다. 익숙한 방이 보였다. 무의식중에 집으로 돌아온 건가. 의식은 여전히 허공에 부유하는 것 같았다. 머리에 손을 대보니 흠뻑 젖은 천이 만져졌다. 손가락으로 살짝 누르자 머리 위에서 물줄기가 주르륵 미끄러져 베개를 적셨다. 찝찝하지만 이렇다 할 감정 없이 그저 찝찝하기만 할 뿐이다. 오래 잔 것 같은데도 피로는 가시지 않고 머리가 무겁다. 물이 마시고 싶어. 팔에 힘을 주고 몸을 일으켜 보려고 시도했다. 가벼워서 내것같지 않은 몸과는 달리 머리는 무겁기 그지없어서 일어나는데 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 겨우 바닥에 발을 대고 일어서는 것도 힘겨웠다. 푹 젖은 천이 미끄러지며 바닥에 떨어졌다. 무심결에 천을 밟고 샌즈는 이상하게 움직이는 방바닥을 겨우겨우 디뎌, 녹아내리는 듯한 문을 잡았다. 잠시 문고리를 잡은 채로 문에 이마를 맞대고 씩씩대며 어지럼증을 견뎌 보려했다. 하지만 집 전체가 지진이라도 일어난 듯이 울렁거렸다.  
얼마나 서서 새근거렸는지도 모르겠다. 문 밖에서 웅성거리는 소리에 샌즈는 퍼뜩 정신을 차리고 여태 잡고 있던 문고리를 그제야 돌렸다. 움직이는 문에 몸이 따라서 휘청했다. 뒤로 두어 걸음 물러나려다 발이 걸려 넘어진 샌즈는 아픈 것도 못 느끼고 그대로 바닥에 누워있었다. 넘어지는 소리를 들었는지 계단을 밟아대는 소리가 요란하게 쿵쿵 울렸다.  
조금 열린 문으로 먼저 파피루스가 들어오고 그 뒤를 언다인, 그리고 누군지 모를 거북괴물이 달려왔다. 형아 하고 달려드는 파피루스의 얼굴이 어른거렸다. 샌즈는 그저 딱 하나 느껴지는 갈증에 물 하고 내뱉곤 멀거니 방 한구석을 바라봤다.

 

 

 

 

거북괴물은 자신을 거슨이라고 소개했다. 샌즈는 거슨이 내민 바다홍차를 받아 쥐고 아직 열이 덜 내려 어지러운 머리를 벽에 기댔다. 차가운 벽이 뒷머리에 닿자 단단하니 고정된 느낌이 들어 묘하게 안도감이 느껴졌다.

“맨날 가게 밖에서 놀던 애들이 울면서 뛰어 들어오지 뭔가.”

아프니 옆에서 시끄럽게 굴지 말아야 한다는 말을 무척 잘 시행하고 있는 두 꼬마괴물의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 거슨이 운을 뗐다. 샌즈는 침대를 부여잡고 눈을 울망울망 뜨고 있는 파피루스를 보곤 거슨에게 건성으로 웃으며 고맙다고 대답했다. 와하하, 호탕하게 웃은 거슨이 별거 아니라고 말했다. 그 웃음소리에 샌즈는 골이 울리는 것을 느끼고 애써 찡그리지 않으려 노력하며 바다홍차를 마셨다. 술 말고 다른 것을 먹는 게 몇 시간만일까. 괴물 정액은 마신 것 같긴 하다.

“……!”

갑자기 솟아오른 구역질을 막느라 바다홍차를 쏟아버린 샌즈는 급히 화장실로 달려가려 했다. 하지만 몸에 감긴 이불이 그를 놔주지 않았다. 이불에 쓰러진 그는 자신을 부르는 파피루스의 소리조차도 제대로 듣지 못하고 되는대로 이불 위에 게워내고야 말았다. 다행스럽게도 속에 내용물이라곤 한 모금 마신 바다홍차 밖에 없었기에 이불 위가 아주 더러워지지는 않았다. 짙은 색으로 젖은 이불을 바라보다, 머리가 어질 거리면서 몸에 힘이 쭉 풀리는 것을 느끼고 샌즈는 이불을 부여잡으며 작게 신음했다.

“형아!”

파피루스가 울먹거리며 샌즈를 불렀다. 거슨은 침대 위로 올라가려는 파피루스를 막고 이불을 재빨리 잡아 뺐다. 이불을 쥐고 있던 샌즈의 몸이 따라서 미끄러져갔다. 덕분에 아직 이불에 흡수가 안 된 바다홍차에 샌즈는 머리를 박았다. 화상이라도 당할까봐 이불을 잡아당긴 것인데 되려 머리에 화상을 입히게 된 거슨은 이불을 놓고 샌즈의 몸을 들어올렸다. 파피루스는 완전히 울기 직전이었고, 언다인은 뭔지 모르겠고 파피루스가 우니 따라서 울려고 하던 참이었다. 하지만 거슨은 백전노장이었다. 능숙하게 샌즈를 침대에 얼굴을 옆으로 돌려서 눕히고 그는 파피루스와 언다인을 달래, 이불을 빨래하기 쉽게 욕조에 담궈 놓으라는 지시를 내렸다.  
뜨거운 것도 모르겠고 그냥 눕혀진 자세가 편하기도 하고, 무엇보다 주변이 어수선한 것이 가셔, 샌즈는 그냥 이대로 자고 싶단 생각이 간절했다. 하지만 이제까지 자다가 갓 깨어난 정신이 그렇게 금방 잠들 수 있을 리가 없었다. 거슨이 차가운 물에 적신 수건으로 두개골을 닦아주는 것을 느끼고 샌즈는 스스로 하겠다고 웅얼거렸다. 제대로 수건을 보지도 못하고 허공에서 허우적거리는 손을 치우고 거슨은 그냥 가만히 누워 있으라고 주문하곤 바다홍차를 닦아냈다.

“요새 젊은이들도 꽤나 호탕하게 노는구먼.”

홍차를 닦아내고 옆에 받아둔 물에 수건을 헹궈낸 거슨이 샌즈의 머리에 수건을 얹어주었다. 사실 닦여질 때 수건의 찬 기운이 좋았던 샌즈는 이마를 덮은 시원한 느낌에 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. 역겨운 냄새가 났다.

“실연이라도 한겐가?”

은근슬쩍 웃음기를 섞은 목소리에 샌즈는 정신이 갉아 먹히는 것을 느꼈다. 그딴 것이었으면 차라리 낫게. 짧게 숨을 뱉어낸 샌즈는 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다. 설명하는 것도 의미가 없었다. 어차피 말해봐야 피차 불편해질 뿐이니까. 거슨은 킬킬대며 그럴 줄 알았다고 말했다.

“엄청 매력적인 괴물이었나 보구먼. 그렇지만 괴물은 많다네. 너무 스스로를 괴롭히지 말게.”

슬쩍 내던진 덕담은 짜증을 불러일으키기엔 턱없이 모자란 정도의 도발이었다. 샌즈는 그저 고개를 끄덕이곤 마음에도 없는 고마움을 입속말로 중얼거렸다. 거슨은 알아듣고 다시 그 호탕한 웃음을 내지으며 별 거 아니라고 대답했다.

“예전엔 이런 괴물들을 하도 많이 봐서 말이야. 지하에 온지 얼마 안 되었을 때니까……. 가끔은 슬퍼하려고 일부러 감정에 취하는 괴물들도 있었고, 그런 것에 비하면 지금은 나은 편이야.”

고맙다고 말한 것이 잘못이었을까. 늙은이의 추억을 자극하다니. 원하는 것은 그저 약간의 물과 머리가 가라앉을 시간뿐이건만 그 작은 것들이 좀처럼 다가오지 않았다. 뭐, 언젠 원했던 것이 자기가 발을 달고 오던가. 심지어는 원했던 것에게 거하게 뒤통수를 후려 맞고 반신불수 신세가 된 것이 얼마 전 일이다. 샌즈는 늘 했던 것처럼 포기했다.

“젊은이들이 불같은 사랑을 할 수 있는 시대는 좋은 시대지.”

껄껄 웃은 거슨은 잠시 입을 다물고 왼쪽 위를 바라봤다.  
짧은 침묵 속에서 밀려오는 공허는 언제나 이겨내는 것보단 잠겨 죽는 편이 편했지만 기민한 머리는 그 와중에도 끊임없이 살 궁리를 했다. 억지로라도 다른 생각을 하게 만들어서 조금이라도 더 연명하게 만들려는 발악 중이다. 그리고 이번엔 키워드도 하나 던져졌다. ‘사랑’ 어렵지 않게 샌즈는 자신이 사랑했던 이들을 떠올렸다.

샌즈는 불같은 사랑을 해본 적이 없었다. 언제나 그의 사랑은 물 흐르듯이 자연스럽게 주변에서 주변으로 스며들었다. 자신도 모르는 사이에 영혼 깊숙이 스며든 사랑은 자연스럽게 작은 물줄기를 이뤄내 영혼 속을 순환하며 속에서부터 담뿍 모든 것을 적셨다. 그래서 강제로 뜯겨져 나갔을 때는 영혼은 형편없이 걸레짝이 되었고, 남은 것은 억지로 쥐어짜내 없애려고 해도 좀처럼 없어지지 않았고 오히려 안쪽 깊숙한 곳으로 숨어들었다. 이제 그건 바깥으로 나오지도 못할 것이다. 그의 영혼은 지독한 패배주의와 허무주의에 빠졌고, 구멍 난 영혼은 그것들을 쉽게 빨아들이고 끊임없이 아래로 가라앉는 중이다. 두터워지는 수압 속에서 남은 사랑은 짜부라질 뿐이다. 구겨져 쓰레기통에 던져진 편지처럼, 짓밟힌 바닥에 떨어진 물수건처럼, 저항조차 못하고 찌그러져 점점 작아질 것이다.

“적어도 사랑이 존재하는 시대니 말일세.”

존재하는 게 뭔가. 수 천경 분의 1이라는 것은 존재하는 것인가? 아니, 숫자는 그걸 0이라고 말한다. 너무 작은 것은 존재가 없는 것이나 마찬가지다.  
이럴 줄 알았다면 연구실의 동료들과 함께 할 것을. 마지막으로 연구를 함께하자고 제안했던 동료가 떠올랐다. 아니, 이젠 떠오르지도 않는다. 떠올리기 싫은 건가. 확실한건 떠올려 봐도 아무런 의미가 없단 거다. 그래서 마지막 연구도 함께하지 않았다. 아무것도 소용이 없다. 노력해봐야 변하는 건 없다.  
함께 멈췄던 다른 팽이들은 모두 사라졌다. 이제 세차게 돌아가는 팽이들 속에서 홀로 멈춘 팽이는 간간히 다른 팽이에 부딪힐 뿐이다. 그 팽이가 회전할 일은 더는 없다.  
샌즈는 다시금 올라오는 신물을 꾸역꾸역 삼켰다. 식도가 타고, 온 몸의 뼛조각 하나하나가 산화되어 먼지로 변할 것 같은 감각만이 그래도 넌 아직 살아있다고 끊임없이 아우성쳤다. 그러나 곧 그 외침도 공허에 목 막혀 사라졌다.

 

 

 

 

샌즈는 꼬박 이틀을 앓고서야 겨우 일상생활을 할 수 있을 정도로 회복했다. 그동안 거슨은 본인의 가게를 잠시 닫고 샌즈와 파피루스를 돌봐주었다. 몸을 움직일 정도가 되자마자 샌즈가 한 것은 거슨에게 사례하기 위해 돈을 찾은 것이었다.  
아픈 동안은 생리활동에만 치중한 탓에 앓았던 동안 입고 있던 옷이 파피루스의 옷이라는 것도 몰랐었다. 그냥 옷을 입고 있던 것이 당연해서 입고 있는 옷도 마땅히 본인 옷인 줄 알고 있었는데, 알고 보니 집에 온 날에 파피루스가 방 침대에 알몸으로 누워있던 자신을 발견하고 자기 옷을 입혔다는 것이다. 어린 애가 어떻게 옷을 입혔는지는 모르겠지만 어쨌든 덕분에 언다인과 거슨에게 알몸은 안보였으니 다행이라고 생각했다. 입은 옷이 그렇게 작지 않다는 사실은 그리 중요하지 않다고 애써 되뇌었다.  
중요한 것은 잃어버린 옷에 지갑이 있었다는 것이다. 돈을 있는 대로 다 가지고 다니는 성격은 아니지만 지갑에는 꽤나 많은 돈이 들어있었다. 물론 그래도 전체적으로 가지고 있던 돈에 비하면 일부분이긴 하다. 하지만 문제는 집에 뒀던 돈도 어째선지 보이지 않는단 것이다. 술에 취해서 집에 있던 돈을 죄다 쓸어 가져갔기라도 했는가. 설상가상으로 술집에서 술을 마시고 돈을 줬는지도 기억이 안 난다는 것도 문제였다.  
열심히 돈을 어떻게 했는지 떠올려보려고 애써봤지만 역시나 믿을만한 친구가 아닌 기억은 술에 차여 정신과 함께 날아가고는 돌아오지 않았다. 망할. 돈을 넣어뒀던 서랍을 다섯 번째로 열고 돈은커녕 티끌하나 없단 것을 확인하곤 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 옷이나 지갑은 잃어버렸든 말든 어느 쪽이든 상관없지만 돈 문제는 다르다.

“미친놈…….”

자책하곤 신경질적으로 서랍을 닫았다. 그러나 짜증을 낸다고 해결되는 것은 아무것도 없다. 좀 괜찮아진지 얼마가 되었다고 벌써부터 지끈거리는 머리를 매만지며 샌즈는 생각을 정리했다. 일단은 그 술집을 가서 무슨 일이 있었는지부터 알아봐야겠다. 그러면 적어도 돈이 어떻게 되었는지 단서 정도는 얻을 수 있을 테니까. 잠깐 한숨을 내쉬곤 샌즈는 제 모습을 내려다보고 이번엔 깊게 한숨지었다. 뭐, 어른 괴물이라고 줄무늬 옷을 못 입는단 법은 없잖아.

 

 

 

 

어디 가냐고 만류하는 파피루스를 내버려두고 술집에 도착한 샌즈를 반긴 것은 어린 괴물이 왜 술집에 출입하느냐는 차가운 시선이었다. 다행스럽게도 주인이 샌즈의 얼굴을 알아봐, 술집에서 쫓겨나는 일은 없었다. 3일이나 지났는데도 얼굴을 기억하다니 기억력이 좋은 장사치라고 생각했더니 아니나 다를까 꽤나 강한 인상을 남긴 일이 있었다.  
술에 취해서는 몸도 제대로 못 가누길래 도와주려던 괴물에게는 다짜고짜 섹스하고 싶냐고 성추행으로 신고당하기 딱 좋은 말을 하질 않나, 그러고선 기껏 내준 비싼 술은 깨먹고 자는가 싶더니 또 일어나서는 주절주절 지상은 대체 왜 가고 싶어 하는가 투덜대다가 다른 괴물이랑 말이 통해서 같이 놀다가 비싼 술을 팍팍 시켜서 마시곤 마시는 것도 모자라서 아예 뒤집어쓰고 놀고, 계산할 때는 본인이 마신 술만으로도 제법 많은 돈이 나왔음에도 불구하고 골든벨까지 울려서 계산하고 그 괴물과 어깨동무를 하고 나갔단 것이다.  
그때 돈이 얼마나 나왔냐 물은 샌즈는 괴물의 입에서 나온 괴물보다 더 괴물같은 액수를 듣고 두개골에 금이 간 것은 아닌가 하고 머리를 매만졌다. 있던 돈이 죄다 어디로 빠져갔나 했더니 다 여기에 쏟아 부었던 것이다. 뭘 어떻게 마셔야 그런 말도 안 되는 액수가 나올 수 있는지 스스로 생각해도 어이가 없지만 그래도 빚은 없단 것에 안도했다. 일련의 사건들을 빠르게 수긍하고 샌즈는 혹시 그 괴물과 함께 나가고 자신이 다른 일은 하지 않았느냐고 물었다. 술집주인은 그 괴물이 어제도 왔던 단골이라며 이후에 있었던 일들을 소상히도 다 털어놔 줬다며 샌즈의 몸을 훑어봤다. 안 들어봐도 무슨 말을 했는진 알 것 같았다. 그래도 혹시나 하는 생각에 다른 곳에서 또 돈을 뿌려댄 것은 아니냐고 물었더니 그건 아니라는 대답이 나왔다. 그렇지만 다른 일은 있었을지도 모르잖냐며 은근하게 말했다. 술 취한 정신엔 넘어갔을지 모르지만 맨 정신엔 씨알도 먹히지 않을 수작질을 대놓고 받고서도 그동안 이 술집에서 어떤 취급을 당했는지 모르겠다면 그게 머저리일 것이다. 딱히 기분 나쁠 것도 없었다. 어차피 자업자득이니까.

“그런데 애인도 있으면서 찾으러 온 거야? 어지간하네. 팝, 팝하고 엄청 불렀다던데.”  
“…….”

주인의 말을 무시하고 샌즈는 그쯤에서 자리를 떴다. 끈적한 시선이 달라붙는 것을 느끼며 샌즈는 누군가가 어깨를 짓누르는 것처럼 걸었다.

 

 

 

 

아무데나, 빈 골목에서 게워낼 것도 없는 속을 억지로 뒤집어 쥐어짜내 토악질을 해댔다. 신물도 나오지 않아 마른입에 겨우 침을 모아 탁 뱉어낸 뒤 샌즈는 벽에 뒤통수를 대고 섰다, 그대로 주르륵 미끄러져 내려가 쭈그려 앉았다. 가누지 못하고 목이 팩 꺾이며 다리 사이에 고개를 처박았다. 어떻게든 터지려는 생각을 막아보려 억지로 내리누르고 다른 생각을 했다. 겁쟁이. 비겁한 놈. 차마 막지 못한 단어가 시리도록 영혼을 파고들었다. 어차피 뭘 하든 아무것도 바뀌지 않잖아. 밀려난 허무가 다시 외치며 차올랐다. 하지만 한 번 파고든 비난은 멈출 것 같지 않았다. 샌즈는 억지로 그것들을 생각하지 않으려 했다. 그냥, 술이 고팠다. 술병 걸려서 앓았다 일어난 지가 고작 몇 시간 전인데 목이 타서 견딜 수가 없었다. ‘목이 탄다.’ 라… 아니, 그것보단 정신이 깨어있는 이 상태가 싫다. 잠이든 술이든 정 아무것도 없다면 섹스라도, 뭐든 상관없으니 아무 생각도 못하도록 만들어줄 무언가가 필요했다.  
인기척이 다가오다가 잠시 멈춘 것이 느껴졌다. 샌즈는 어쩐지 자신이 긴장한 것을 알았다. 하지만 내색하기 싫어 그대로 가만히 있었다. 잠시 멈춰 섰던 발걸음은 곧 다시 움직였다. 샌즈는 멈췄던 숨을 내쉬었다. 뭐에 겁먹기라도 한 건가. 아니면 누굴 기다리기라도 했는가.  
헛소리.  
샌즈는 눈구멍을 꾹 닫았다. 이젠 뭣 때문에 이렇게 혼란스러운지도 모르겠다. 왜 동료가 같이 하자 했을 때 거절했을까. 왜 다른 동료들처럼 자살도 안했을까. 사느니만 못하다면서 누구 말마따나 게으름뱅이로 그저 숨만 쉬고 살아가고 있을 뿐인데. 턱이 아프도록 이를 악물었다. 익숙지 않은 옷의 감촉도, 옷에 묻은 체취도 무시한다. 어차피 너나 나나…….

“괜찮습니까?”

누군가가 어깨를 가볍게 두드렸다. 예의바르면서도 진중한 목소리였다. 같잖은 동정이 풀풀 풍겼다. 닿은 순간 크게 몸을 움칠한 샌즈는 미동도 하지 않았다. 그러자 이번엔 어깨를 두드리는 손에 조금 더 힘이 들어갔다. 닿은 어깨에 왠지 모를 화기가 올라왔다. 결국 샌즈는 꽉 닫았던 눈구멍을 살짝 열고 눈동자만 굴려 옆을 봤다. 주황색으로 이글거리는 불괴물의 손이 보였다.

“…….”

눈앞에서 타오르는 불꽃을 몽롱하니 바라봤다. 가끔 불꽃은 생각마저도 태워주기도 한다.  
혼이 나간 듯한 샌즈의 반응에 그릴비는 머리에 손을 짚고 잠시 고민했다. 그리곤 샌즈의 어깨아래에 손을 넣어 샌즈를 일으켜 세웠다.

 

 

 

 

샌즈는 자신의 앞에 내밀어진 군침 돌게 기름기 흐르는 감자튀김을 바라봤다. 그를 이 곳, 그릴비에 데려온 그릴비는 그를 바라보며 맞은편에서 그저 타오르고 있을 뿐이었다.

“이봐, 요즘 가게는 강매도 하나?”

유혹하듯이 고소한 기름 냄새를 풍기는 감자튀김을 접시채로 손가락으로 쭉 밀어내며 말했다. 한산하다곤 못하겠지만 그닥 손님이 많다고도 하지 못할 가게였다. 그래도 가게가 망할 정도는 아니면서 길거리에 나자빠진 해골 괴물을 데려다가 앉혀놓고 주문하지도 않은 먹을 것을 내놓다니. 어쩌면 갑자기 나타난 어떤 해골 괴물이 술에 취해서 돈을 뿌리고 다녔다는 소문을 들은 건지도 모르겠다. 어느 쪽이든 서로에게 좋지 않은 일이었다. 뭣보다 샌즈는 지금 돈이 한 푼도 없는 상황이니.

“꼬마야, 그냥 먹어. 장사하는 남의 가게 옆에서 쭈그리고 앉아있지 말고.”

바에 앉은 괴물이 말했다. 샌즈는 아직 음식이 나오지도 않은 괴물의 자리를 보고 직감으로 아까 자신을 보고 간 것이 이 괴물이라는 것을 알아차렸다. 샌즈는 자신도 모르게 입을 벌렸지만 곧 딱히 변명할 생각이 들지 않아 잠자코 다시 입을 다물었다. 괴물의 말대로 장사하는 가게 옆에서 쭈그려 앉아 궁상을 피우고 있었던 것은 사실이니까. 그리고 억지로 게워냈던 속이 슬슬 아파오기 시작했다. 샌즈는 그릴비의 눈치를 살피곤 결국 접시를 다시 당겨왔다. 머리 아프게 정신을 헤집던 생각도 시장기 앞에선 합심해서 사라져주었다. 본능이 이끄는대로, 샌즈는 감자튀김을 집었다. 적당히 촉촉하게 기름을 머금은 튀김이 살짝 바스라지며 안에서 기름이 배어나와 그의 손가락에 묻었다. 입에 넣자 역시나 불괴물의 화염마법으로 만들어진 것 답게 뭐 때리게 맛있었다. ‘골’ 때리게.

“헤.”

기름기 때문에 소금이 달라붙은 손가락을 핥아먹으며 샌즈는 작게 헛웃음을 지었다. 뭐든 일단 속에 들어오니 기분이 나아졌다. 역시 골통 없는 해골답게 끝내주게 단세포적이었다. 빌붙은 김에 샌즈는 아예 얼굴에 철판을 깔기로 했다. 그릴비가 가져다 준 케찹을 튀김 위에 듬뿍 뿌리고 그도 모자라 샌즈는 케첩을 들고 마셨다. 옆의 괴물이 놀란 소리를 냈다. 샌즈는 히죽 웃곤 접시를 싹싹 비우기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

“배고파서 쓰러지기라도 했던 거야?”

뒤늦게 음식을 받은 괴물이 반 이상 감자튀김을 먹은 샌즈에게 물었다. 샌즈는 바 안에서 접시를 닦기 시작한 그릴비가 은근히 자신의 말에 신경 쓰고 있는 것을 눈치 챘다. 맘씨 좋은 주인장에게 호의를 베풀까 생각했지만 딱히 그러고 싶은 마음은 없어 샌즈는 “그런 셈이지.” 라고 대답했다.

“어쩌다가?”  
“털렸거든.”  
“저런…….”

진심으로 유감이라는 듯 괴물은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 동정 받을 정도는 아닌 것 같지만 어떻게 생각하든 별로 상관없었다. 그렇지만 뒤이어 괴물이 “어린애가 혼자 고생이 많았겠구나.” 라고 말했을 때, 샌즈는 “사정이 있어서 동생 옷을 입고 있는 거지, 난 어린애가 아니야.” 라고 대답했다. 괴물과 그릴비는 잠시 당황하는가 싶더니 곧 더욱 동정심이 가득한 눈동자로 샌즈를 바라봤다. 샌즈는 이 괴물들이 자신을 가진 모든 것들을 못된 몇몇 괴물에게 빼앗겨버린, 아래엔 동생까지 있어 어리지만 어린 척도 하지 못하고 세상의 풍파를 견뎌야 했던 불쌍한 괴물이라고 생각하고 있을 거란 걸 금방 짐작했다. 상당히 오류가 많지만 사실 어찌 보면 그렇게 틀린 생각도 아니었다. 아니, 오류가 많다는 점에서 매우 틀린 생각이지만 어차피 어떻게 보든 변하는 건 없으니 괜찮다.

“뭘 어떻게 생각하는 진 알겠는데 진짜 나는 어린애가 아니야.”

그렇게 생각했을 텐데 실상 속마음은 그렇지 못했는지 입 밖으로 나온 말은 또다시 오류정정이었다. 사실 어린애라고 불리기엔 부끄러운 나이이기도 했다.  
놀란 두 괴물들의 표정을 보며 샌즈는 슬쩍 눈을 피하며 헛웃음을 지었다. 이젠 어린애가 아니라 성인이라고, 알량한 자존심이라도 남은 걸까. 웃기지도 않은 소리야. 성인이라면 그에 맞는 책임도 지고 있어야지. 차라리 진짜 어린애라서 아무것도 모르고 아무것도 책임지지 않을 수 있었으면 좋았을 것을……. 아주 잠깐 눈구멍을 감은 샌즈는 곧 다시 눈을 뜨고 감자튀김을 집었다. 눅진하니 손가락뼈에 스며드는 기름기와 약간 거친 소금결정의 촉감, 감자튀김에 끈적하게 달라붙은 케첩에 그는 집었던 감자튀김을 케첩의 늪에 휘휘 저었다. 끈끈한 케첩을 휘젓던 감자튀김은 곧 중간부분이 뚝 접히며 부러졌다. 들어 올리자 완전히 떨어진 것은 아닌지 케첩이 잔뜩 묻은 감자튀김이 접합된 한 면에 대롱대롱 매달려 있었다. 약하게 감자튀김을 흔들자 매달린 부분이 흔들리는 방향으로 진자처럼 움직였다. 하지만 떨어지진 않았다.

“이것 참, 미안해.”

감자튀김을 바라보던 샌즈는 고개를 돌렸다. 괴물은 멋쩍은 얼굴로 샌즈를 보고 있었다. 아마도 어린애 취급을 해서 자신이 기분이 상했다고 생각하는 것일 거라고 샌즈는 짐작했다. 하긴 어떤 괴물이 지갑에 옷까지 털려서 겨우 남아있는 동생 옷을 입고 나왔는데 거기다 어린애 취급까지 당한다면 얼마나 기분이 엿 같을까.

“그러니까 표정 좀 풀어줘.”

덧붙이는 괴물의 말에 샌즈는 자신이 무슨 표정을 짓고 있는지 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 고개를 돌리지 않고 주위를 둘러보자 훈훈하던 공기가 약간 경직되어 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 어느새 일자로 다물어진 입을 매만진 샌즈는 질린 표정의 그릴비와 괴물을 보고 입꼬리를 비죽여 올렸다.

“많이 기분 상했어?”

조심스레 묻는 괴물에게 아니라고 대답하려던 샌즈는 장난삼아 일부러 짓궂게 대답했다.

“그래. 뭐 때리게 말이야…….”  
“어우…….”  
“‘골’ 때리게.”

나름대로의 페이크였다. 하지만 보조개를 패며 웃음 짓는 샌즈를 보고 괴물은 굳었던 얼굴을 풀며 작게 하하하고 웃기 시작했다. 곧 분위기가 완전히 풀어지며 가게 전체에 웃음이 번졌다. 자신의 개그에 마음껏 웃어주는 관객을 보며 샌즈도 입꼬리를 한껏 밀어 올렸다.

“하하하, 오싹한 개그였어.”  
“헤, 오싹한 해골이 한 건 했군.”  
“아핫, 이 친구 아주 유머감각이 대단한데.”  
“내 개그감은 무척 깊거든. 뼛속까지 말이야.”  
“아하하하하.”

괴물은 이제 탁자를 내리치며 웃고 있었다. 그 말고도 가게안의 괴물들도 다들 깔깔대며 웃고 있었다. 어깨를 으쓱하며 히죽인 샌즈는 손을 뻗어 아까 덜 마셨던 케첩을 들었다. 잔잔하게 울리는 뮤직 박스의 노랫소리와 훈훈한 온기, 가게 전체를 아우르는 명쾌한 웃음소리, 그리고 손에 든 케첩까지. 아주 오래 전으로 돌아간 것 같다. 다시는 돌아갈 수 없지만.

“그런데 자네 동생 꽤나 큰가봐. 옷이 자네한테 아주 꼭 맞는데?”

케첩을 입에 물고 몇 모금 마시던 샌즈는 순간 손에 힘을 너무 주는 바람에 온 얼굴이 케첩으로 뒤범벅되었다. 그릴비가 급히 들고 있던 행주로 샌즈의 얼굴을 닦아주었다.

“이건 또 뼈아픈 상황이네.”

하하 웃으며 샌즈는 그릴비의 손에서 행주를 빼앗아들고 얼굴을 문질렀다. 행주 아래에서 정말 아파서 이를 꽉 깨물고 힘을 잔뜩 주고 박박 닦아내는 것 까진 괜찮았다. 그렇지만 옷에까지 묻은 케첩을 닦아내려 줄무늬 옷을 내려다 봤을 땐, 샌즈는 더는 참을 수 없었다.

“…있잖아. 그런데 내가 돈이 없는 건 정말이라 값은 지불 못하겠거든. 그래서 외상 좀 부탁해도 될까?”

진상도 이런 진상이 없지. 그렇지만 어차피 시간은 되돌아갈 테니까. 이미 케첩 범벅이 된 행주로 대강 옷을 닦아낸 샌즈는 그릴비가 매우 유감이란 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 확인하자마자 행주를 탁자에 올려놓고 그대로 자리를 떠났다.

 

 

 

 

보통의 형제관계는 시계의 시침과 분침 같을 것이다. 매 시간마다 부딪히고 싸우니까. 하지만 결단코 샌즈는 이제까지 파피루스와 싸워본 적이 없었다. 어린 동생과 싸우기엔 샌즈는 너무 자라있었고 파피루스는 너무 순수했다. 그래, 파피루스는 너무 순수했다.  
집으로 돌아간 샌즈를 보고 파피루스는 무척 놀랐다. 옷이고 얼굴이고 빨간색으로 칠갑을 하고 돌아갔으니 어린 그의 동생이 놀라는 것이야 당연한 일이었다. 그리고 놀란 파피루스가 형의 몸을 들쳐 메고 계단을 뛰어올라갔을 땐 샌즈도 놀랐다. 죽지 말라고 울먹이며 샌즈를 침대에 올린 파피루스는 그대로 방을 뛰쳐나가려 했다. 잠깐만 기다리라는 샌즈의 말도 듣지 못하고.

“괜찮아. 파피루스. 그냥 케첩일 뿐이야!”  
“케첩?”

돌아선 파피루스는 샌즈의 곁으로 돌아와 샌즈의 얼굴과 옷을 살폈다. 그리고 풍겨오는 시큼한 냄새를 맡고 그제야 진짜 그것들이 피가 아니라 케첩이라는 것을 깨달았다.

“케첩으로 목욕하러 나갔던 거야?”

그럴 리가. 순수한 질문에 샌즈는 헛웃음을 지었다. 그러나 곧 입을 꾹 다물었다. 파피루스의 몸을 이렇게 맨 정신으로 자세히 봤던 적이 언제더라. 잘 기억도 나지 않았다. 그렇지만 이젠 알겠다. 파피루스는 무척 많이 자라있었다. 이젠 자신의 형보다 더 커있었다.  
언제 이렇게 커 있었나. 난 언제나 네가 그저 작고 어리다고만 생각했는데……. 이제 파피루스는 줄무늬 옷을 입지 않아도 될 것 같았다. 그 정도였다.

“팝… 미안해. 그동안… 내가 너무 못나게 굴었어.”

싸움은 서로 부딪히는 것이다. 하지만 그동안 샌즈가 해왔던 것은 그저 일방적으로 때리는 것이었다. 무시로, 냉소로 동생의 마음을 구기고 짓밟았다. 자신이 겁쟁이라서 그렇다. 이 반복되는 시간 속에서 자신은 파피루스가 죽는 것을 보고 또 보고, 파피루스가 실망하는 것을 보고 또 볼 것이 분명해서… 그리고 그걸 보면서도 아무것도 하지 못할 자신의 모습이 너무 분명해서, 파피루스에게 정을 주는 것이 무서워서 그랬다. 사랑하기 무서워서 그랬다.

“맞아, 형. 그동안 형은 좀 못났었어.”

순박한 동생의 입에서 나온 독설에 샌즈는 입이 열 개라도, 아니 백 개라도 할 말이 없었다.

“그러니까 그만큼 더 잘해주면 돼!”

녜헤헤 하고 웃는 목소리가 그토록 반가울 때가 있었던가. 샌즈는 떨리는 입을 겨우겨우 열어, 간신히 “그래.”라고 말할 수 있었다.

파피루스는 언다인이 왕에게 훈련을 받느라 이제 제대로 놀 수 없다고 한참을 투덜대다 아 그렇지 하며 자신이 스파게티 만드는 법을 배웠다며 만들어서 가져올 테니까 기대하라하곤 방을 나갔다.

홀로 방에 남은 샌즈는 침대에 앉아 열린 방문을 보며 그제야 허 하고 웃음을 흘렸다.

“허, 허허, 허허허허……. 하…….”

정말 웃음밖에 안 나왔다. 눈구멍을 따라 뜨거운 것이 새어나오며 기억속에서도 가장 아린 것이 흘러나왔다.

 

-샌즈, 이번이 마지막이야. 이대로 포기할 순 없잖아. 마지막으로 하나, 하나만 해보는 거야.

자리를 가득 채웠던 짐을 챙기기엔 양 손이 모자랐지만 품에 안은 상자는 가벼웠다. 샌즈는 앞을 가로막은 동료를 똑바로 쳐다봤다. 도마뱀얼굴을 하고 있던가, 안경을 썼던가, 기억 속에 그 동료는 너무 흐릿했다.

-제발, 도와줘. 너도 이대로 끝내고 싶진 않잖아.  
-동생을 돌봐야 해. 파피루스를 혼자 내버려 둘 순 없어.  
-우리 연구는 네 동생을 위한 거기도 하단 거, 잘 알잖아. 이것만 성공한다면 우리 모두 자유로워질 수 있어!  
-자유? 웃기지 마. 네가 하려는 짓은 그냥 또 다른 이름의 자살일 뿐이야. 실패하면 어떻게 될지 내가 모를 줄 알아?  
-흔적도 없이 시공간 사이에 갇혀버리겠지. 하지만 우린 왕실과학자야. 우린 책임을 가져야 해!

책임. 그놈의 책임. 대체 우리가 뭘 어쨌길래 책임을 져야하나. 우리가 시간을 되돌리길 했나, 뭘 했나. 그저 우리도 답이 없을 뿐인데.

-사퇴서도 받아들여졌어. 난 더 이상 과학자도 뭣도 아냐. 그냥 뼉다구일뿐이야!  
-샌즈!

붙잡는 손을 그대로 떨어뜨리고 도망쳐서 집에 도착했으면서. 결국은 또 집에 돌아오고서도 도망치고 또 도망쳤다. 동생을 돌봐야 해? 변명은 씨발, 좆도 되지 않은 변명이었지. 지금 내가 동생을 돌보고 있어?  
뜨거운 것이 줄줄 새어나오는 눈구멍을 양 손으로 꽉 막았다. 하지만 딱딱한 손가락뼈로는 어느 것도 막을 수 없었다.  
병신 새끼. 비겁한 새끼. 동료들은 죽을 각오로 자기 책임을 다 했는데 동생핑계대면서 겁먹고 도망쳐 나와서는 그 하나뿐인 동생도 제대로 안 돌보고 하는 게 뭐가 있어. 오히려 돌봄이나 당하고 있지. 파피루스를 봐. 어리고 작은 동생? 그렇게 보고 싶을 뿐이었지.

“윽, 흑, 하아… 끅.”

그 거북 괴물의 말이 옳았다. 자신은 그저 슬픔을 느끼려고 감정에 취해있었다. 파피루스가 어떻게 되든 아무것도 느끼지 못할 자신이 너무 허망해서 견딜 수가 없었다. 동생의 성장도 더는 알아차리지 못하는 자신이 너무 원망스럽고 맹랑스러워 어쩔 수 없었다. 그러면서도 다시 동생을 사랑하려 노력하기엔 이 반복되는 시간 속에서 얼마나 동생이 죽을지, 동생이 실망할지 지켜볼 용기가 나지 않았다.  
그저 책임을 질 준비가 안 되었던 거다.

“하, 하하…….”

이를 꾹 물고 일부러 웃음을 흘렸다. 눈구멍을 꾹 닫고 넘치려는 뜨거운 것을 그대로 내려 보냈다. 하지만 도망치고, 도망쳐도 결국은 자신은 파피루스를 사랑하는 것을 멈추지 않을 것이다. 허무에 압박되어 없어져? 아니, 압축되어 더욱 견고하게 만들어질 뿐이다. 부서지지 않게.  
눈구멍을 막았던 손을 떼고 다시 열린 방문을 바라봤다.  
더 이상 회피하지 못 할 만큼 책임이 산더미처럼 쌓여있다. 이젠 그걸 받아들여야 한다. 인내하며, 정의롭게.  
침대에서 내려온 샌즈는 열린 문을 향해 다가섰다. 벌써부터 녜헤헤 하고 흥얼대는 동생의 웃음소리가 들려왔다.  
모든 걸 완전히 포기할 때다.  
망설이지 않고 문지방을 건너, 샌즈는 동생에게 걸어갔다.

 

 

 

 

그릴비로 들어서는 발걸음이 가벼웠다. 돈이야 없지만 그릴비는 언제나 외상을 해주니 상관 없다. 여느 때처럼 반갑게 인사를 하자 그릴비 안의 괴물들도 반갑게 맞이해 주었다. 바에 앉아 햄버거를 시키고 그게 나온 지 얼마 되지 않아 그릴비의 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 파피루스, 왔어? 문에 제일 가까운 괴물이 반갑게 인사했다. 파피루스는 녜헥하고 웃으며 인사를 하고는 성큼성큼 매우 익숙한 뒷모습을 향해 다가갔다.

“형! 여기서 또 게으름 피우고 있지. 그리고 또 몸에도 안 좋은 햄버거를 먹고 있잖아!”  
“맛은 좋다구. 그러지 말고 너도 먹어봐, 파피.”  
“이 위대한 파피루스님은 그런 기름진 건 먹지 않아. 완전무결한 칼슘을 먹을 거야!”  
“그릴비, 여기 우유 한 잔.”  
“녜헥, 형! 드디어 형도 우유를 마시는 거야?”  
“아니, 뼛속깊이 사랑하는 내 동생을 생각해서 한 거야.”  
“그럼 이번에도 형은 우유를 마시지 않겠단 거잖아.”

파피루스가 부루퉁하게 말했다. 샌즈는 히죽이며 물론 하고 대꾸했다. 파피루스는 발을 쿵쿵 구르며 이 게으른 해골 같으니! 하고 외쳤다. 샌즈는 낄낄대며 대답했다.

“해골은 원래 관 짝에 누워서 자기만 하거든.”  
“녝, 파피루스님은 그 개그가 싫어!”  
“왜 그래, 너도 웃고 있잖아.”  
“알아, 그렇지만 나도 이런 내가 싫단 말야.”

시무룩해진 파피루스는 그릴비가 가져온 우유를 받고 벌컥벌컥 마셨다.

“왕실근위대가 되려면 열심히 노력해야해. 뼈를 깎는 노력을 말이야.”

녜헤헤헤 하고 자신의 말장난에 웃으며 파피루스는 들어올 때처럼 바람같이 그릴비를 빠져나갔다. 샌즈는 그런 파피루스의 뒷모습을 보며 그저 웃었다.  
모든 책임을 포기하는 것은 쉬웠다. 한 번 포기를 택하니 그보다 쉬운 것이 더는 없을 정도였다. 그 중에서 제일 쉬운 것은 자기 방어를 포기하는 것이었다.  
샌즈는 덜 먹은 햄버거를 먹기 위해 돌아서선 아직 문을 바라보고 있는 그릴비에게 말했다.

“암만 생각해도 내 동생은 쩌는 것 같아. 그치?”

 

 

 

넘어진 팽이는 열심히 돌아가는 팽이에 열심히도 부딪힌다. 모가 떨어져 나가고 몸체가 금이 나도 더는 돌지도 않기 때문에 피하지도 못하고 그 자리에서 가만히 돌아가는 팽이에 부딪힐 뿐이다. 그리고 그 팽이는 깊숙이 자리 잡은 심지만 남고 사라질 것이다. 그 속에 자리 잡고 있는 사랑을 남기고.


End file.
